Five Nights at Freddy's: To Reason (Alternate)
by Tales the Fox
Summary: After daring Roxas to go into Freddy's, Sora and Riku go inside after him when he doesn't come back out. Could he be dead? Our heroes don't know, but they're about to find out...


**This was based off an RP with my good friend Roxy. Well actually, this _is_ our RP that she and I did. I just made it into a story. This is an alternate ending to another Rp that she and I did on another site. In the other one, Roxas lived. In this one, he dies and Sora and Riku come into picture. **

**What will happen? Well you guys gotta read to see!**

* * *

"Well, I guess you win Foxy. Freddy, I'm sorry, but I can't watch this. I'll see you all when it's done."

Roxas screamed. "NOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo!" and struggled as Foxy stuffed him into the Suit, then begged Freddy. "Please...please let me out! Don't close the face on me!"

Freddy shook his head and closed the face with all the wires on the human's face, killing him instantly.

Roxas screamed for an instant, then was silenced forever. To the animatronics suprise, ashed rose from the suit, and blew away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora collapsed, panting heavily.

"No...he wasn't supposed to actually...RIKUUUUUUUUUU! RIKU we have to find him! We have to go into the resteraunt at night we HAVE to!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe this. Here come two more gaurds!" Foxy spat.

"Two more?"

"Yeah...a silver haired one and a spikey haired one. Both too young for the job!"

"What do we do?" Bonnie asked.

"We STUFF them!" Foxy said, getting two suits.

"Yeah!" Kasai added. "Stuff 'em! Stuff 'em!"

Golden Freddy suddenly gasped. "We can stuff one...but not the other."

"Why?"

"It's a childhood friend." he explained.

"Who cares? All humans who come here get stuffed into suits. It's the rules," the kit said.

"Not childhood friends." The golden bear explained. "However I can't say the same for the silver one."

The small fox growled slightly at this. That wasn't very fair.

Riku whirled around. Somehow he and Sora had gotten seperated

"Hello?" he asked, smelling the shadows "Who's there?"

"Who's going to get him?" Chica whispered.

"You can if you want," Foxy hissed.

The chicken nodded and went off to deal with the boy. Her purple eyes glowed in the darkness, and she smiled. She reached out with her wings, grabbing the boy and dragging him back to the others.

Riku was no fool. Instead of struggling, he simply went limp, until he was brought before Freddy and the gang.

"So the legends are true, and I'm going to die. Is that what happened to Roxas? YOU killed him didn't you! Monsters." he growled.

"It's the rules, kid," Freddy sighed gently. "Rules are rules."

"I warn you, I have a powerful friend. You kill me, you answer to him." he sneered at them "Although...You may find that I am not helplkess after all."

He took out the nightstick that was in his unifoirm and fought off the paws holding him down. Foxy lunged for him, mouth open, only to choke as the stick was shoved in his mouth and almost down his throat.

Riku ran down the hall, holleruing for Sora. The kids chased after him.

"Kasai! Don't let him escape!" Foxy coughed.

"I won't!" the kit called back. "He won't get away from me!"

Riku melted into the shadows, the children running past him. Since he could not find Sora, he knew that unless he could get out of the pizziara...he was a dead man. Sora could take care of himself, he knew.

But so could Roxas.

"Darn it. He's lost half of himself. I need to stay in so if he needs help I can be here!" he said, gripping the stick.

The tiny fox sniffed around, trying to find the human. Riku backed further into the shadows, stick at the ready.

"I know that human's around here somewhere.." Kasai muttered, sniffing the ground, getting close to where RIku was hiding.

When he was right up against him, Riku did the only thing he could think of.

He WHACKED the fox HARD in the nose with his stick and ran away. The tiny fox yelped in pain, jumping back slightly.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his aching nose that was bleeding a bit.

Kasai glared towards where the human ran off, and chased him once again.

He ran straight into Bonnie, and wacked HER nose too, before running into Foxy, who bit his stick and the two had a short wrestling match before he ran into Chica and Freddy.

Now completely surrounded by eight animals, he stood defiant and proud, fearless (But trembling on the inside) he never let them see his fear.

"Got you now!"

"So it would seem. What now? You know I won't just sit back and die." he growled, raising his stick.

"Either way, you must be put in a suit, and we're going to do that."

Riku raised his stick.

"Fine. But I will make you WORK for it!"

"Fine."

He dove at Freddy, smashing his stick into the Bear's face, while kicking Bonnie in the ribs, and then he whacked Foxy and Chicky (who had tried tdogpile on him) but no matter what he did, they kept coming.

Kasai crept up on him from behind and jumped, trying to land on his back and force him to the ground. Granted, he was a tiny kit, but he was going to give it his all. Tedi and Springer tried to team up against him.

"He's a feisty one eh Freddy?" Foxy snarled, rubbing his jaw where a bruise was forming "Usually they are content to cry, beg, and stay in the OUCH! Office!"

Freddy nodded. "Indeed he is."

But he couldn't hold his own for very long. Not against six of them. He was forced to the ground by the fox kit, and he knew that it was over. But he struggled, he fought, he whacked everything at once...until his strength was compleyely and utterly gone.

"Alright Foxy, go get a suit," Freddy told him.

"You got it AHAHA! WHat suit shall it be?"

Riku looked at them, panting, his body refusing to move. His eyes looked at Freddy in the face, and a growing hiss escaped his throat

"Why? If I'm to die i get some questions answered. First off is..why?"

"Go get this one!" Kasai said, pointing to a suit.

"Why to what?" the bear asked, looking at the trapped human on the ground.

"Why did you murder Roxas? And why do you murder period?"

"The raccoon?"

"Because all your humans are the same. You think WE'RE the murders here? No. That's you, and everyone like you."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"I've never killed anyone in my life! Youcan't.." he coughed "You can't kill everyone you see. What about kids? Would you kill a child who came in after dark? What about their parents? What about my friend? you plan on killing him too?!"

"Or the skunk? hehehe."

"Your friend as much as I hate to say it, will be allowed to live. ONLY because he is my brother's childhood friend."

"Mmm.." Kasai looked both of them over, seeing which one would fit best for the human. "I think the skunk, 'cause all humans are stinky and yikey!"

Riku smiled a little "Know this. I will not resist death. But my son will miuss me terribly, and this may come as a shock to you, but we have hearts. And both his and my two friend's will break when they find out what you've done. Permit me one last question."

"Excelent choice!" Foxy grabbed it and started towards the others.

"What?" Freddy asked.

The little fox smiled and followed his dad.

"Do YOU have hearts?"

"Everything has a heart. What sort of question is that?"

"How can you say that...when you seem to not care if your victim is inoccent or has a family?"

Foxy raised the suit, prepairing to stuff him into it.

"We care. It's just we have rules. And they have been broken enough these past few nights."

"Fair enough. I just hope you can live with yourselves. My kid is 2 years old. His mom already passed. Now he's going to be fatherless too."

Foxy put him in and stepped backl, allpowing Freddy to shut it.

The bear sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"He must have other family."

He closed his eyes

"He will, once I'm gone. My friend will look after him. But it won't be the same."

Bonnie and Chica frowned slightly at this. Should they really do this? Foxy snarled and reached a hand out, as if to stroke the face of the trapped human.

He then shut the suit face. HARD.

Blood leaked out from the skunk's eerily open mouth, and also the neck area. There was not even a scream.

"Leave it." he said. "Dont put it with the others."

"Leave it here?" Chica asked her mate. "How come?"

"As a warning to the other one. Here he comes..."

"Riku? HEY come on stop kidding around!" Sora called, using a lanturn to light the hall.

The animals went and hid, waiting to see how the other human would react.


End file.
